The Return of Sleez
by ReginaMillsSwan
Summary: After three years of the encounter with Superman and Big Barda thanks to the Sleez, Sleez is back, and is going after Barda and Kal again but harder.
1. Chapter 1

In Manhattan of the Free's house. Scott was off on a mission, and Barda was at home with Oberon. Suddenly, the Ex-Female Fury heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Oberon."

"You got it, Barda-babe, because I sure am not going to."

"Whatever, little man."

"That's what I am."

She growls. "I don't know why Scott is friends with you."

"I'm just likeable."

She hears the knock continue. "I'm coming!" She walks towards the door, and opens it.

"Oh, hey, Barda. Is Scott home?"

She looks at the person speaking to her: a tall man in a black business suit, black hair, and glasses. "Oh. Kal-El, what are you doing here?"

 **A/N: I know this is a short part, but I'll make it up to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was going to be earlier than I thought it would be. Enjoy!**

 **Previous chapter:**

She hears the knock continue. "I'm coming!" She walks towards the door, and opens it.

"Oh, hey, Barda. Is Scott home?"

She looks at the person speaking to her: a tall man in a black business suit, black hair, and glasses. "Oh. Kal-El, what are you doing here?"

"Just came to drop by, and say 'hey'. Can I come in?"

"Uh, of course."

Across the street from the house is Scott and Barda's neighbors Kathleen and Edward Ferbel. Kathleen was peeking through the window. "Edward, I think Barda is cheating on Scott. She just invited a man into the house."

"Kathy, sweetie, will you calm down? You've known Barda for years and have you known her to cheat on Scott?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. Now calm down."

"You're right. Barda is a good person, and she would never cheat on Scott."

Meanwhile at the Free's house…

"So, Barda. How are things going with you and Scott?"

"Pretty good. How about you and Lois?"

"Not bad."

"That's good." She says.

"Hey, Barda-babe, I'm going to head out! I got a date!" Oberon says as he walks towards.

"You got a date?"

"Yeah, and she's a cutie."

"How old is she?"

"75."

"Knew it. See you soon."

"Have fun." He walks out of the door.

Clark starts to get up. "I can leave if you want me to."

"No, please, stay. I get lonely without my Scott."

"Oh, of course." He sits back down.

"What have you been up to?" Clark asks.

"Well, I've been studying to become a nurse."

"That's great!"

"Thanks. How about you?"

"Oh, nothing much."

"Really? Nothing special coming up?"

"Nope."

"Oh. Okay."

"Barda, do you want go and hang out will Scott is out? I have an extra ticket to tonight's movie at the Grand Theater in Metropolis."

"What about Lois?"

"She said she'll be home late. So what do you say?"

"Um, sure, I guess. Let me just change first."

She walks out of the living room, and after 10 minutes, she comes back in a purple blouse and black pants. "Ready."

"Great." He says as he gets up. "Let's go."

 **Give me your advice on the story. I hope you're enjoying it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so late, but enjoy this chapter!**

Clark led Barda to his car. Of course, Kathleen is still peeking through the window. "Edward, she's going in his car!"

"He's probably a friend of their's now hush."

She hushed up and went upstairs. "Well, whatever she's doing, I'm following her." She whispers.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked her.

"Out. I'll see you soon."

She walks out of the house and to her car. "Whatever you're doing, Barda, I'll catch you red-handed."

Clark was driving the car while Barda was in the passenger side. 'Oh, he is so handsome. Wait…why am I thinking that? I'm married to Scott. I wonder if he's a good kisser. No, shut up! What is giving me these thoughts?'

'Wow, she is so beautiful. What? Shut up, Kent! She's married and so are you.' Clark thought.

"We're here." He says.

"Great."

They walk into the Theater. "Hmm, you know, Scott has never took me to a Theater."

"Seriously? Have been wanting to go?"

"Oh, I've been dying to."

"Really? And you didn't tell him?"

She glares at him. "We've been so busy, we don't have time."

"Okay, okay. Sorry I asked."

Barda lets out a sigh. "It's fine."

"So, shall we?"

"Yes."

"Ladies first." He says smiling and letting her go first.

She punches him on the shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

"Yes, ma'am."

She rolls her eyes. "So what's the movie?"

"I think it's '300'. Have you seen it?"

"No, but I've heard of it."

"Good, when I took Lois, she didn't know a thing about it."

Barda laughs. "Let's go."

"Yeah."

They walk into the Theater to enjoy the movie.

Kathleen was looking at the two as they walk into the Theater. "Hmm. Interesting."

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


End file.
